Forgotten
by Drarrinz
Summary: Someone looks back on the past memory of adventure. Those times are no more, but the pain still lingers...


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kirby, nor do I own the characters in this story._

xxx

_I watched as he defeated the monster that we had been destined to fight. Our enemy gave one last angered cry before drifting off of the planet we had battled upon. We had won…_

"_Looks like we're victorious…"_

_I glanced at him. He was looking at me, and he had a big smile on his face. I merely nodded. It had been a close battle; both of us had sustained major damage during the fight. I was surprised that I was even standing. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush…or the desire to win._

"_We've saved Pop Star…"_

_I nodded to him._

"…_Does…does that make us heroes now?"_

_He grinned at me._

"_Yep. Even though the others on Pop Star might not know of what adventures we had gone through to save them, that makes us heroes."_

_He looked up at the sky. I gazed up as well._

"…_You know…"_

_I turned to look at him as he spoke._

"_You've saved me countless times at the risk of your own life. I mean, there were times when I could have been killed, but you always were there to shield me from attacks."_

_He looked at me._

"…_Why?"_

_I was taken back by this. Did he really think I would just let him get killed on our way to save Pop Star?_

"…_We are partners…right? I…I thought…I mean…You created me…It was my destiny to fight by your side…"_

_He gave me a confused look._

"…_So that's why…?"_

_I shook my head._

"_N-no…I…I wanted to help you. I may not be strong, but I wanted you to continue on if I could not…If you died…I would not know what to do…My death…You could have gone on if I had been killed."_

_I looked at the ground. He would probably leave me now…_

"…_No."_

_I looked up at him._

"_I could never have pulled this off and saved Pop Star without you. We're a team."_

_I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. He continued._

"_If I had tried to go on without you…I wouldn't have made it very far. Those bosses were tough…Nobody could have beaten them alone…"_

_If I had a visible mouth, I would have smiled._

"…_You've been a very good Helper."_

_I felt a tear fall from my right eye._

"…_Th-thank you…"_

_He smiled._

"_You're welcome."_

_The sound of a Warpstar descending softly echoed through the area. We looked up to see our ride back to Pop Star glowing._

_He looked at me._

"_Well, let's go back home. We deserve some rest after all that, don't you think?"_

_I nodded. He grabbed my right hand as he pulled himself up to the Warpstar. The both of us held on tightly as the star zoomed off towards Pop Star…_

…That was the last time I saw him. With a quiet sigh, I closed my eyes. How long has it been since we saw each other?

I had no answer. I remember him finding me a place to call home, and we said our farewells. He said that we would be friends and keep in contact…

…But I have not heard from him since.

…He had forgotten. All of our adventures together…did that mean nothing to him? The showdown with King Dedede, the fight with Dynablade, the battle with Metaknight, the treasure hunt, and the final match with Marx…

…I meant nothing to him. If he truly cared, we would be together, laughing, playing, being friends…

I should have moved on, but I could not. I did not have the heart to forget like he had. After all, he had created me…Did I truly have a purpose? Or was I only created to help him then?

I struggled to fight back tears. He never cared at all, did he? I was just used…I was disposable.

I felt something inside me shatter. There was a sudden stab of pain in my chest, and I clutched at the area in a vain attempt to lessen it. As the pain intensified, my instinct was to clutch at the area tighter, but it was no use; the pain only got worse.

Why…? Why did it hurt so much?

I collapsed as pain slowly consumed my body. Maybe my heart had broken…?

I lifted my face and opened my eyes to look up at the sky. The sun was setting…and it looked beautiful. The last time I saw something this beautiful was…

My struggle to hold back ended; tears fell from my eyes as I reminisced the past…I had shared the view with him as we landed back on Pop Star.

There was no point in denying it any longer; although I missed him, my life was worthless…

"…_Urk…"_

It hurt to move, to breathe…I was struggling to hold on…

…I was dying.

I looked at the weapon that I had used on the long adventures with him. It was worn and the material was becoming tattered…It must have been years since the adventures ended.

My inhales of breath began to slow down. I was losing this battle.

…My final battle…

I pressed my face gently to the ground in defeat. This was one battle that I would not win.

My eyes slowly closed as I faded away.

"…_Kirby…farewell…"_

xxx

This was my first sad story, so please be nice with your reviews. The Helper in this story was Parasol Waddle Dee, in case you could not tell. Please let me know how I did, and if I can improve on anything.


End file.
